User blog:TKandMit/Niko Bellic vs Al Capone. ERB of Mitstory S3
Good day, everyone! Today, two infamous criminals from both video game and history battle each other; Grand Theft Auto IV's Niko Bellic who wound up in the crime world takes on Chicago's own kingpin, Al Capone. Huge thanks for Tiger's great titlecards on this battle :3 Cast FPSRussia as Niko Bellic Epic Lloyd as Al Capone Nice Peter as Trevor Philips (cameo) King Bach as Carl "CJ" Johnson (cameo) Intro Epic rap battles of Mitstory... '' '' '' '' Versus... Begin!! Battle Welcome to Liberty City! It’s the land of opportunity; Giving me the ability to rid the streets of such a pity, The way you lead your crew? Seems pretty shitty, Mess with me and my family? I’ll leave you like Dmitri! You can’t mess with me, I’ve been shooting since I was sixteen! Army and M-16s, but your STD’d ass gives me PTSD! What a chicken, working under an alias as soup kitchens, I got the super cars with the roofs missin’! Now who’s bitchin’?! Prepare to clash, I got fat stacks, all cabs and cash, Your empire has crashed! Welcome to Alcatraz! Who’s got an entire army at their disposal? Who’s got an arsenal that’ll kill the grand total? Who’s got the power to put you through Chernobyl? Not Grand Theft Auto, it’s time to kick dirt on this yokel! I hate you; while I make moves, you date dudes! This game drools, I don’t mistake fools when you chase goons! I’m ready for war, you’re ready for game of the year, When they know that I’m here, they cower in fear! You don’t have any power in here! I run all these streets! You don’t have any skill, so type in those cheats, Meanwhile, I defeat anyone who dare steps up to me, Even Roman understands; so Niko, capisce? You’re a sissy, a silly Sicilian with syphilis, I’m skilled at this, no regard for civilians! You’re spraying down bullets with that Tommy gun, I’m on a drug bust, I oughta pass Johnny one, And with Trevor, I’ll leave ya deader than ever, With your head severed and buried in the desert! Or on Grove Street, with CJ, committed GTA, I’m from a game, but don’t play with me, Gabe! I’ll shoot down the mobster from Jacob’s helicopter, With a rocket to rock on this robber, call the coppers! I’ve picked Revenge, this is a dish best served cold! I’m uncontrolled, my raps got you on parole! Bellic, an absurd troublemaker; I’ve never heard of him, I went easy the first verse, now it’s time I’m hurting this Serbian! Ya see, I’m not just some mobster; I’m a monster, You’re an imposter, I’ll shoot you as an officer, Do not take my name in vain, you’d be insane, I have a switch blade, a huge gang to put you in pain! I’m mean with my team, you always flee the crime scene! You won’t end me, you’re less deadly than the red ring! I fight to live, I live to fight! If you die; you respawn in the hospital! Beating me is impossible! The tale of Scarface is unstoppable! Who won?! Who's next! I decide! '' ''Epic rap battles o-*gunfire* Who won? Niko Bellic Al Capone Category:Blog posts